


Bad Ideas Lead To Bad Consequences

by BleakWitch (Texeoghea)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), DCU, The Demon (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angry And Scared Teenagers, Binding Circles, Dad Constantine, Dark Magic, Destruction, Drabble, Emergency Ice Cream, For Once John Isn't The Reason People Died, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Mentions of dad Jason Blood as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/BleakWitch
Summary: John Constantine had thought he'd seen some mass murders, but the room looked more like the aftermath of a demon attack than the result of an angry, magical teenager.





	Bad Ideas Lead To Bad Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad so i wrote this lil thing to feel better, because Dad John Is Best John

John Constantine had thought he’d seen some mass murders, but the room looked more like the aftermath of a demon attack than the result of an angry, magical teenager.

“Dad?” A quiet voice echoed around the destroyed room. John pulled his eyes away from the mangled, burning bodies strewn about the room to a dark corner, suspiciously devoid of all light, as Teekl yowled and leapt off his shoulders towards the source of the sound. Two glowing red eyes stared at him, still hazy with terror. “Dad?” The voice whimpered again, unsure. John took a deep breath. “Klarion, it’s me,” He began, but as soon as the words left his mouth the unnatural darkness receded, and Klarion lunged forwards, practically tackling John. He gripped the man’s coat lapels and trembled, trying to bury his face in the man’s chest. On impulse, John held him close, tucking the boy’s head under his chin the best he could with his horns in the way. “It’s okay, it’s over now, I’m here,” John mumbled, swaying gently. Klarion trembled harder, sobbing quietly. Teekl wound her way around their legs, pressing against Klarion’s in a desperate attempt to comfort him. The blood on the boy’s hands was staining John’s coat and shirt, smearing on his tie where it had splashed on the boy’s face. Looking around again, John almost found it impossible that this boy had caused so much destruction, until he finally saw the altar. Before it was a large binding circle, a combination of chalk, salt, and god knew what else. One of the chalk runes was smudged, seemingly by a scared cultist, if the body near it was anything to judge by. In the middle of the circle were iron shackles chained to the floor, bloodstained- and destroyed, seemingly ripped from their captive’s arms. John knew what iron did to faeries- especially chaotic ones. He supposed the cult only had it coming for trying to trap the Queen of the damn things.

“Dad,” Klarion whimpered again, lifting his head just enough to look at the man. “I wanna go home.” John nodded and lifted his hand, snapping his fingers. “Anything you want, squirt,” He said softly as a portal swirled open.

For once, Jason didn’t gripe about cleaning blood out of the carpet, and simply gestured for Klarion to take a shower while he cleaned his clothes. John turned towards the freezer, resolving that they definitely needed more post-traumatic-events-strawberry ice cream.


End file.
